1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cells. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for providing a solar cell with an integral diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photovoltaic cells, commonly called solar cells, are well-known devices which convert solar energy into electrical energy. Solar cells have long been used to generate electrical power in both terrestrial and space applications. Solar cells offer several advantages over more conventional power sources. For example, solar cells offer a clean method for generating electricity. Furthermore, solar cells do not have to be replenished with fossil fuels. Instead, solar cells are powered by the virtually limitless energy of the sun. However, the use of solar cells has been limited because solar cells are a relatively expensive method of generating electricity. Nonetheless, the solar cell is an attractive device for generating energy in space, where low-cost conventional power sources are unavailable.
Solar cells are typically assembled into arrays of solar cells connected together in series, or in parallel, or in a series-parallel combination. The desired output voltage and current, at least in part, determine the number of cells in an array, as well as the array topology.
As is well known in the art, when all cells in an array are illuminated, each cell will be forward biased. However, if one or more of the cells is shadowed (i.e., not illuminated), by a satellite antenna or the like, the shadowed cell or cells may become reversed biased because of the voltage generated by the unshadowed cells. Reverse biasing of a cell can cause permanent degradation in cell performance or even complete cell failure. To guard against such damage, it is customary to provide protective bypass diodes. One bypass diode may be connected across several cells, or for enhanced reliability, each cell may have its own bypass diode. Multijunction solar cells are particularly susceptible to damage when subjected to a reverse bias condition. Thus, multijunction cells in particular benefit from having one bypass diode per cell. Conventionally, a bypass diode is connected in an anti-parallel configuration, with the anode and the cathode of the bypass diode respectively connected to the cathode and the anode of the solar cell, so that the bypass diode will be reversed biased when the cells are illuminated. When a cell is shadowed, current through the shadowed cell becomes limited and the shadowed cell becomes reverse biased. The bypass diode connected across the shadowed cell in turn becomes forward biased. Most of the current will flow through the bypass diode rather than through the shadowed cell, thereby allowing current to continue flowing through the array. In addition, the bypass diode limits the reverse bias voltage across the shadowed cell, thereby protecting the shadowed cell.
Several different conventional methods have been used to provide solar cells with bypass diode protection. Each conventional method has its drawbacks. For example, in an attempt to provide increased bypass protection, one method involves locating a bypass diode between adjacent cells, with the anode of the bypass diode connected to one cell and the cathode of the diode connected to an adjoining cell. However, this technique requires that the cells be assembled into an array before the bypass diode protection can be added. This assembly method is difficult and inefficient. Furthermore, this technique requires the bypass diodes to be added by the array assembler, rather than the cell manufacturer. In addition, this technique requires the cells to be spaced far enough apart so as to accommodate the bypass diode. This spacing results in the array having a lower packing factor, and thus, the array is less efficient on an area basis.
Another conventional technique providing a bypass diode for each cell requires that a recess be formed on the back of the cell in which a bypass diode is placed. Each cell is provided with a first polarity contact on a front surface of the cell and a second polarity contact is provided on a back surface of each cell. An xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d shaped interconnect must then be welded from a back surface contact of a first cell to a front surface contact of an adjoining cell. Thus, this technique disadvantageously requires the cells to be spaced far enough apart to accommodate the interconnect which must pass between the adjoining cells. Additional disadvantages of this method include the possibility of microcracks generated during formation of the recess. In addition, this technique requires a thick bondline of adhesive, thereby adding stress-risers, increasing stresses generated during temperature cycling. Furthermore, the present conventional technique requires the connection of the interconnect to the adjoining cell to be performed by the array assembler as opposed to the cell manufacturer.
One embodiment of the present invention advantageously provides methods and systems for efficiently providing an integral bypass diode on a solar cell. In one embodiment, the solar cell is a multijunction cell. The bypass diode is monolithically grown over at least a portion of the solar cell. In another embodiment, the solar cell is formed from at least group III, IV, or V materials. In still another embodiment, the diode includes at least an N-type GaAs layer and a P-type GasAs layer. In yet another embodiment, the diode is formed using lower bandgap materials, such as germanium or InGaAs.
In one embodiment, the solar cell includes a germanium Ge substrate. The Ge substrate may further include a photoactive junction. In yet another embodiment, the substrate is formed from at least one of the following materials: semiconductors, such as GaAs, Si, or InP, and insulators, such as sapphire. In one embodiment, the substrate is a single crystal.
In yet another embodiment, a C-clamp conductor interconnects at least one solar cell contact to at least one bypass diode contact. In another embodiment, an integrally metallized layer is used to interconnect at least one solar cell contact to at least one bypass diode contact. In still another embodiment, the integrally metallized layer is deposited over an insulating layer to prevent the integrally metallized layer from shorting to one or more other layers.
In one embodiment, a cap layer interconnects a first diode polarity with the solar cell. In yet another embodiment, the bypass diode is epitaxially grown on a solar cell having one or more junctions. In still another embodiment, the solar cell may be formed from at least one or more of the following materials: GaAs, InP, GaInP2, and AlGaAs. In another embodiment, other III-V compounds are used to form at least a portion of the solar cell.